


Temptation

by colavaria



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Good Boyfriend Bucky Barnes, Morning Cuddles, Sharing a Bed, bucky is a suave lil shit, sunday morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colavaria/pseuds/colavaria
Summary: It’s tough getting up to train in the morning, and Bucky takes it upon himself to make it harder.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!!! One morning I really didn't feel like going to the gym, and those thoughts manifested as Bucky, who would be a much better reason to stay in bed than sore legs. Enjoy :)

BEEP BEEP BEEP

You move to press the snooze button, but a strong arm prevents you from going too far.

“Where are you going?” Bucky gripes.

“I have to get up babe, I’m training this morning.”

Stretching your arm in a futile attempt to stop the irritating buzz, you yelp as your boyfriend takes advantage of your ticklish underarm, then he gathers you back in his arms.

“We just did a workout though.” He presses a kiss to your neck, right on the sensitive spot that, given time, will become a noticeable bruise. The memories of his whispers of sweet nothings flood your mind and the light ache between your legs returns.

“Trust me, I could never forget,” you sigh happily, rolling to face Bucky. “We should always wake up like that.”

“I agree.”

You kiss lazily and slow, without a care in the world, like how a Sunday morning feels. After he nuzzles his head into the crook of your neck and brushes a light peck where your--his--shirt meets your skin. Bucky is always very snuggly in the morning and you love it. You close your eyes again, enjoying your time together. It’s rare you get moments to yourselves with the busy tower, so even the insistent buzz of the alarm fades into the background as you cuddle. Once the alarm turns itself off, he tries his luck again--quite successfully, in your opinion. Bucky coaxes a soft moan out of you as he places hot, open-mouthed kisses along the curve of your neck. Your hands wander, tracing the hard lines of his chest, palming the muscles that move so gloriously under your fingers when you roll on top of your boyfriend and reconnect your lips.

Why did you think to get up?

“Ms. Y/N, your presence is requested in the foyer.”

You both ignore FRIDAY’s voice. Bucky knows damn well what he’s doing, his fingers dragging agonizingly slow up and down the backs of your thighs.

“Ms. Y/N.”

“Mm,” you mumble against Bucky’s lips. His hands rest on your hips while you move rhythmically, grinding into his growing hardness. He groans into your mouth when you grind along his full length—at this rate you’ll be going for round two before breakfast.

“I have a message to relay from Captain Rogers. If you don’t get up, he will, and I quote, ‘make you do two hundred burpees.’”

This catches your attention and you break the kiss. Bucky adjusts when you do, instead kissing down your jaw. You hate burpees. They’re like the yellow Starburst of workouts, you never willingly choose them, never want to get a package of only yellow. As badly as you want to stay you know you can’t.

“Sorry, babe...” You roll your hips hard a few more times, making Bucky object when you move off him.

“Now I have to work this off too,” Bucky mumbles, gesturing at his boxers.

You change quickly into a shirt and yoga pants. Bending over teasingly, you slip into a pair of running shoes. “By all means, come along.”

“Sweetheart, don’t make me suffer,” Bucky relents, albeit pouting, and gets up.

He takes forever to get dressed; you know this game. His logic is that the longer he stays shirtless and the more he ‘stretches’ his arms above his head, the more likely you are to stay. In the past you’ve fallen for it. Today you find the exception: if burpees are on the line. When Bucky drags his socks on in pseudo-slow motion you threaten to leave without him.

“Wait! One more kiss?”

Your eyes fall on his puppy dog eyes, and you can feel your resolve crumbling the closer he steps, how when he snakes his arms around you, he guides you so your back meets the door.

“Please?”

You bite your lip, you’re smiling despite yourself, he’s too tempting, and his smile is all it takes for you to tilt your face to meet his. Mouths moving in sync, Bucky’s tongue swipes at your bottom lip, asking silent permission to explore your mouth, which you grant easily. He winds his fingers into the tangles of your hair and messes it up past the point of bed head. You do the same. It’s at the point of no longer being one kiss…and your head is spinning--Bucky has that effect on you and evidently it’s enough to make you think _to hell with a workout_.

“Ms. Y/N, I must insist.” Bucky pulls away and places a final peck on your flushed cheek.

“Captain Rogers is writing down the new workout. At the present time, the warm-up and main set are both burpees.”

You fix one of the many pieces of Bucky’s hair that has fallen out of place.

“You know, burpees aren’t so bad…”

“I know you don’t like them, we’ll see if Steve’ll budge. Go on, I’m right behind you.” Bucky squeezes your butt when you open the door, and you playfully slap his hand away with a warning glance at his shit-eating grin.

Steve takes in your disheveled appearance, visibly raising his eyebrows at you hurrying into the room, Bucky a step behind. He tears up a sheet of paper that you presume had the altered sets. “I thought I’d be training alone, Sleeping Beauty.”

“Sorry I’m late, I was doing stuff,” you say guiltily, running a hand through your messy hair.

“I’m stuff,” Bucky grins, not guilty at all.


End file.
